Twisting Fate
by Miss Phantom
Summary: Alternative Ending. How the ending could have gone. Yes I know it's been done over and over. But this is slightly sweet. I'm a big ErikChristine shipper. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: An alternative ending to The Phantom of the Opera. Yes yes, I'm a huge Erik/Christine shipper! Why oh why did she choose Raoul? Well enjoy**

'Christine, I love you….' Erik's pleading eyes begged for her to stay. With tears in her own eyes she silently turned her heel to her fallen idol and rejoined Raoul, who in a gentlemen manner carefully helped her into the gondola.

Without a backwards glances Christine stared straight ahead into the gloomy catacombs as Raoul steered the gliding vessel. Neither spoke as they left the creature of solitude in his dark abode. Christine lightly licked her lips, attempting to façade her bottled up emotions of sorrow and regret. Had she truly made the correct choice? Erik had been nothing but caring and sympathetic, with true compassion for her.

'Raoul stop…' she whispered gently. The gondola slowly came to a halt, idly floating upon the murky waters.

'Christine?'  
'I can't do this…' she admitted more to herself then to him.

Raoul wrinkled his nose in confusion. 'Can't do what Christine?'  
'I can't just leave him.' She turned to Raoul, looking up to him with glazed over eyes. 'I have to return…'

Sharply, Raoul knelt in the gondola and seized the quivering girl by the shoulders. 'No Christine. That's not what you want. It's his mind tricks….their still upon you. Don't let him fool you again, please, I can't loose you again!'

Christine bit down into her bottom lip and closed her eyes. 'It's not though. He has no more power over me.' She looked back to the distressed man. 'This is what I truly want Raoul.'

His grip loosening, he weakly sat back into the gondola, unable to really process what was happening. After all he had been through for her; he still did not have her love. Sadly he nodded and then spoke quietly. 'I only wish to make you happy Christine…'

'I know but-' Raoul swiftly continued, cutting her off.

'And if that is truly what you want then I cannot stop you…I shall return you.'

He began to turn the vessel around when Christine stopped him. 'No Raoul, carry on and tell the guards there is nothing here.' With new found courage she slipped out of the boat. The icy cold water shocked her, causing her to let out a small yelp. 'Thank you Raoul…thank you.'

At that she began to swim as best she could trough the misty waters of the catacombs. Please still be there, she begged in her head over and over. Her large dress brought her extra weight and struggle, but still she fought on. To her relief she could see Erik, his gorgeous abode wrecked and destroyed. She gripped the rusty portcullis and screamed his name with the last of her dwindling energy.

Erik gradually turned around, his eyes wide with hope and astonishment. 'Christine…' he weakly whispered, a small smile tugging at his pale lips. Hoping what he saw was real, he strode across his domain, stepped out into the freezing water and began wading towards her. The portcullis began to slowly rise. Christine gracefully ducked under and began forcing her way towards Erik.

They met half way, Christine collapsing into his warm embrace. Erik closed his eyes at her sudden act of compassion and lightly ran his hand through her soft locks.

'Why did you come back?' he questioned gently.  
'I…I couldn't leave you…' she stuttered weakly through her tears. 'Erik…I love you.'

A rush of relief showered over him like soft summer rain. She had said she loved him. All his sorrow, all his regret, all his fury vanished in an instance. Holding her close to him he felt reality fade around him.

'We can't stay here sweet child…' he said in a hushed tone. 'They will find us.'  
Christine, her head still resting against his broad chest, gave a nod. Breaking their embrace, Erik took her by the hand and starting walking back to the raised area. Guiding them over to a mirror, he whipped back the navy velvet sheet to reveal a gloomy exit.

Christine gave a small sharp in take of breath as he spoke to her again. 'Are you certain…we'll always be running…'

'I know,' she said. 'But at least you won't be running alone, my angel of music.'

Hands entwined together, the pupil and her tutor, entered the shadowy passage taking with them the music of the night.

**A/N: Well it's over now Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
